Towarzysze Doctora
Towarzysze Doctora thumb thumb Doktor niemal zawsze dzieli swoje przygody z kimś, kogo niedawno poznał i kogo dla towarzystwa zabrał ze sobą. Raczej nie zabiera na raz więcej niż trzy osoby, ale od początku istnienia programu można naliczyć już ponad 35 aktorów, którzy grali te postacie. Pierwszymi towarzyszami Doktora byli jego wnuczka Susan Foreman (Carole Ann Ford) i jej nauczyciele: Barbara Wright (Jacqueline Hill) i Ian Chesterton (William Russell). W dwóch odcinkach End of Time Doktorowi towarzyszył znany z kilku wcześniejszych odcinków Willfred Moff (Bernard Cribbins). W nowej serii towarszyszkami Doktora były Rose Tyler (Billie Piper), Donna Noble (Catherine Tate), Martha Jones (Freema Agyeman) i Amy Pond (Karen Gillan). Wyjątkiem w oryginalnej serii był odcinek The Deadly Assassin, w którym Doktor podróżował sam. Niektórzy twierdzą, że taka sytuacja miała miejsce także w siódmym sezonie, ponieważ Liz Shaw, z którą Doktor rozwiązywał wtedy zagadki, nigdy TARDIS nie latała. Oficjalnie zaliczana jest ona do towarzyszy Doktora, jednak jest to kwestia sporna. Najkrócej towarzyszem był Adam Mitchell, który wystąpił tylko w dwóch odcinkach, a najdłużej Rose Tyler, występująca jako towarzyszka w 31 odcinkach. Pojawianie się towarzysza ma zapewnić widzowi możliwość zidentyfikowania się z postacią i wymusza od Doktora wyjaśnienia. Doktor regularnie poznaje nowych kolegów i rozstaje się ze starymi – wracają do domu (np. Martha Jones) albo inne powody zmuszają ich do opuszczenia TARDIS (np. Rose została uwięziona w równoległym świecie). Zdarza się nawet, że towarzysz umiera pod koniec serii (np. Sara Kingdom, Katarina, Adric). thumb Mimo, że przeważnie towarzyszyły Doktorowi młode, atrakcyjne kobiety, zespół produkcyjny podczas serii z lat 1963-1989 długo nie wprowadzał wątków romantycznych. Tabu przełamano dopiero w 1996 r. w filmie telewizyjnym, gdzie ósmy Doktor całował się ze swoją towarzyszką Grace Holloway. W serii z 2005 r. dziewiąty Doktor i Rose są już parą, choć zawsze zdecydowanie zaprzeczają, że cokolwiek ich łączy. Co innego mówiły niektóre sytuacje z finału tej serii i wielu późniejszych odcinków (gdzie występował już dziesiąty Doktor), a zwłaszcza ostatnie sceny odcinka Doomsday z 2006 r., gdzie Doktor i Rose otwarcie wyznali sobie miłość. W odcinku Smith and Jones dziesiąty Doktor całował się ze swoją nową przyjaciółką Marthą Jones, lecz celem jego zachowania był wyłącznie, jak sam stwierdził, transfer próbki genetycznej, która w finale okazała się elementem ratującym sytuację. W końcówce 4 serii z 2008 r. Doktor odstawił Rose i swojego "clona" do równoległego świata, by żyli tam razem. Poprzedni towarzysze Doktora pojawiali się ponownie w kolejnych seriach, zazwyczaj na rocznicach w odcinkach specjalnych. Jedna z jego dawnych przyjaciółek, Sarah Jane Smith (Elisabeth Sladen) razem z psem-robotem K-9 pojawiła się w odcinku School Reunion serii z 2006 r. ponad dwadzieścia lat po jej ostatnim wystąpieniu z okazji rocznicy filmu The Five Doctors (1983). Pojawiła się też w swojej własnej serii, skierowanej do młodzieży, pod tytułem Przygody Sary Jane. Lista towarzyszy Doktora Spis postaci, które towarzyszyły Doctorowi - tj. podróżowały z nim i pomagały rozwiązywać zagadki - podczas całego serialu. Towarzysze pierwszego Doktor: * Susan Foreman (Carole Ann Ford) (sezony od 1 do 2) * Barbara Wright (Jacqueline Hill) (sezony od 1 do 2) * Ian Chesterton (William Russell) (sezony od 1 do 2) * Vicki (Maureen O'Brien) (sezony od 2 do 3) * Steven Taylor (Peter Purves) (sezony od 2 do 3) * Katarina (Adrienne Hill) (sezon 3) * Sara Kingdom (Jean Marsh) (sezon 3) * Dodo Chaplet (Jackie Lane) (sezon 3) * Ben Jackson (Michael Craze) (sezony od 3 do 4) * Polly (Anneke Wills) (sezony od 3 do 4) Towarzysze drugiego Doctora: * Ben Jackson (Michael Craze) (sezon 4) * Polly (Anneke Wills) (sezon 4) * Jamie McCrimmon (Frazer Hines i Hamish Wilson) (sezony od 4 do 6) * Victoria Waterfield (Deborah Watling) (sezony od 4 do 5) * Zoe Heriot (Wendy Padbury) (sezony od 5 do 6) Towarzysze trzeciego Doctora: * Liz Shaw (Caroline John) (sezon 7) * Jo Grant (Katy Manning) (sezony od 8 do 10) * Sarah Jane Smith (Elisabeth Sladen) (sezon 11) Towarzysze czwartego Doctora: * Sarah Jane Smith (Elisabeth Sladen) (sezony od 12 do 14) * Harry Sullivan (Ian Marter) (sezony od 12 do 13) * Leela (Louise Jameson) (sezony od 14 do 15) * K-9 Mark I (głos - John Leeson) (sezon 15) * K-9 Mark II (głos - John Leeson i David Brierley) (sezony 16 do 18) * Romana (Mary Tamm i Lalla Ward) (sezony od 16 do 18) * Adric (Matthew Waterhouse) (sezon 18) * Nyssa of Traken (Sarah Sutton) (sezon 18) * Tegan Jovanka (Janet Fielding) (sezon 18) Towarzysze piątego Doctora: * Adric (Matthew Waterhouse) (sezon 19) * Nyssa of Traken (Sarah Sutton) (sezony od 19 do 20) * Tegan Jovanka (Janet Fielding) (sezony od 19 do 21) * Turlough (Mark Strickson) (sezony od 20 do 21) * Kamelion (głos - Gerald Flood) (sezony 20, 21) * Peri Brown (Nicola Bryant) (sezon 21) Towarzysze szóstego Doctora: * Peri Brown (Nicola Bryant) (sezony od 21 do 23) * Melanie "Mel" Bush (Bonnie Langford) (sezon 23) Towarzysze siódmego Doctora: * Mel (Bonnie Langford) (sezon 24) * Ace (Sophie Aldred) (sezony od 24 do 26) Towarzysze ósmego Doctora: * Dr. Grace Holloway (Daphne Ashbrook) (film telewizyjny z 1996) Towarzysze dziewiątego Doctora: * Rose Tyler (Billie Piper) (sezon 1) * Adam Mitchell (Bruno Langley) (sezon 1) * Kapitan Jack Harkness (John Barrowman) (sezon 1) Towarzysze dziesiątego Doctora: * Rose Tyler (Billie Piper) (sezony 2 i 4) * Mickey Smith (Noel Clarke) (sezony 2 i 4) * Donna Noble (Catherine Tate) (odcinek świąteczny i sezon 4) * Martha Jones (Freema Agyeman) (sezony od 3 do 4) * Kapitan Jack Harkness (John Barrowman) (sezony od 3 do 4) * Astrid Peth (Kylie Minogue) (odcinek świąteczny) * Sarah Jane Smith (Elisabeth Sladen) (sezon 4) * Jackson Lake (David Morrissey) (odcinek świąteczny) * Rosita Farisi (Velile Tshabalala) (odcinek świąteczny) * Lady Christina de Souza (Michelle Ryan) (odcinek specjalny) * Adelaide Brooke (Lindsay Duncan) (odcinek specjalny) * Wilfred Mott (Bernard Cribbins) (odcinki specjalne) Towarzysze jedenastego Doctora: * Amy Pond (Karen Gillan) (sezon 5 - 7) * Rory Williams (Arthur Darvill) (sezon 5 -7 ) * Oswin Oswald (Jenna Louis Collman) (sezon 7 od 6 odcinka ) Inne ważne postacie z uniwersum DW: * Professor Edward Travers (Jack Watling) (sezon 5) * Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart (Nicholas Courtney) (sezony 5-13, 20, 26) * Sergeant Benton (John Levene) (sezony 6-13) * Mike Yates (Richard Franklin) (sezony 8-11) * Henry Gordon Jago (Christopher Benjamin) (sezon 14) * Professor George Litefoot (Trevor Baxter) (sezon 14) * White Guardian (Cyril Luckham) (sezony 16, 20) * Sabalom Glitz (Tony Selby) (sezony 23-24) * Pete Tyler (Shaun Dingwall) (sezon 1-2) * Jackie Tyler (Camille Coduri) (sezony od 1-4) * Harriet Jones (Penelope Wilton) (sezony 1, 4) * River Song (Alex Kingston) (sezony 4-dalej )